Darker Secrets
by Once a Vamp Always a Cullen
Summary: Ok sophia goes to school and has a somewhat normal life with her father... Or so she thinks will she discover what her best friends life is really like and what is up with the new kids? not good at summeries give it a try. First fan-fic!
1. preface

**Darker Secrets **

**Prologue **

**I sat waiting for the sun to rise. I thought about the journeys that I have faced, and the journeys that have yet to come. Through it all you will find your friends, but also loose people you would have wanted to keep close. At times it seems like it will never stop and you might loose faith. However, hope always rises again, just like the sun.**

**A/N ok so there is the preface i know its not long but i have the first chapter written and its eight pages so don't worry. Ok it's not going to be characters of Twilight but it is inspired by twilight and it DOES HAVE werewolves and vamps ( is that a word...oh well is now) any way tell me what you think if you guys don't want it here i'll delete it or change it or whatever.**

**Hugs!**

**Once a Vamp always a Cullen 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dark Secrets **

**Prologue **

**I sat waiting for the sun to rise. I thought about the journeys that I have faced, and the journeys that have yet to come. Through it all you will find your friends, but also loose people you would have wanted to keep close. At times it seems like it will never stop and you might loose faith. However, hope always rises again, just like the sun.**

"**How do you explain the unexplainable?" Sophia asked swinging her light brown hair over her shoulder and looking up at her best friend with her piercing green eyes. Her slender body and five for six frame seemed even smaller next to her friend who was the exacted opposite as her. Standing at six three, muscular and bulky with dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes. He looked down at his friend seeming confused.**

"**What do you mean?" Dustin questioned as he traced his finger around the top of his mug. They were sitting in the star bucks drinking coffee and studying for the SAT's. Sophia looked down at her book before answering. **

"**Well let's say you were to have a dream, and while that dream was completely ridiculous, you knew it was real. It answered so many questions for you?" Sophia explain keeping both her eyes and her voice down. Dustin's muscles in his hand tightened the slightest, but covered it up quickly by taking a sip of his coffee. **

"**What was the dream about? What made it so ridiculous?" Dustin pushed for more information.**

"**That's the problem!" Sophia exclaimed finally bringing her eyes to meet Dustin's, "I know it was important, but I simply can't remember no matter how hard I try!" the corner of her mouth was pulled down into a slight pout. Dustin, now completely relaxed, smiled to himself and how cute Sophia was. Dustin never thought of Sophia in any other way then the little sister he never had, and Sophia was the same. **

"**Well maybe it was telling you all the answers to the test, if you remember let me know," Dustin joked looking back down at his books and drinking some more coffee. Sophia sighed before doing the same. **

"**In the mean time," Dustin continued, "I suggest we study for the up coming SAT's so we don't have to retake them when were seniors." Dustin smirked slightly before turning the page of his book. **

"**Yeah like you could fail anything," Sophia muttered her eyes glued down. **

"**Glad you think so highly of me," Dustin mocked. Sophia didn't answer instead she continued to search through her memory to try and remember what her subconscious had told her. **

**Dustin glanced up at Sophia and realized she was getting closer to the answer. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide it forever but he had still hope. He was contemplating telling her right now when his phone went off startling them both. **

"**Dammit!" Dustin whispered after reading the text he received. **

"**What?" Sophia questioned concerned. She knew Dustin only cursed in front of her if something was seriously wrong. **

"**I need to go, umm Leon fell off of his dirt bike and needs help," Dustin rushed through his explanation, he hated lying to Sophia but now was not the time to tell her. **

"**Oh My Gosh! Is he going to be ok? Do you want me to come with you?" Sophia asked completely in shock.**

"**No!" Dustin nearly shouted, "It's in the middle of the woods and we don't know exactly where he is but he should be fine." Dustin couldn't fathom Sophia being around there the thought made him want to change right there. **

"**Ok you'll call me when you find him right?" she was still worried but she didn't want to push Dustin he was clearly upset enough.**

"**Yeah don't worry," he called over his shoulder as he rushed out of the store. Sophia slowly gathered her stuff up knowing that she wouldn't be able to study anymore today. Between Leon being hurt and her dream she'd be better off doing something that didn't allow her mind to wander. **

**She drove home slowly glancing at her cell phone every now and then. The last thing she wanted to do was to miss a call from anyone. She pulled her glossy blue convertible into her garage and got out. Clutching her phone she didn't bother to turn on the lights as she maneuvered her way through the kitchen, up the stairs and through the hall way. When she got in her room she turned the light on and sat down at the desk. She turned her laptop on and glanced at the purple alarm clocking that was sitting at the bedside table. It was 7 pm and already dark out. The soft pitter-patter of rain slightly calmed Sophia down as she read To Kill a Mocking Bird. **

**At nine fifty thunder started and she closed her book to gaze out her window. As lightening struck she saw the outline of the woods. She hoped that they had found Leon and he was not alone in this weather, Leon was one of Dustin's best friends. Since Dustin was family to her she hung out with his friends quite a bit, and he with hers. They never felt awkward and seemed to connect like they were best friends themselves. The thought of Dustin, Leon and the rest of there friends out in this weather scared Sophia. She felt helpless sitting there instead of being out there looking for Leon.**

**When her phone rang at ten, Sophia jumped up and answered it before the second ring**

"**Dustin!" Sophia breathed anxiously.**

"**Sophia relax don't worry, everything is fine," Dustin soothed. Sophia thought he sounded unhappy but more relaxed then before.**

"**How's Leon is he-" Sophia began but Dustin cut her off.**

"**Leon is fine he has a mild concussion but nothing serous he'll be good enough to come to school tomorrow." **

"**Ok good," Sophia breathed a sigh of relief **

"**So I'll pick you up for school tomorrow," Dustin went on nonchalantly. **

"**Hah that's a good one… I'm driving myself to school. I like my car," Sophia stated firmly. She heard Dustin curse loudly on the other end. **

"**Look," she continued in a softer tone, "I'm not the one who's hurt but if it makes you feel better I'll let you drive me to school, if we take my car."**

**Dustin laughed, "You and that car I swear, have you ever not taken it?" **

"**Nope I'll see you tomorrow," Sophia hung up her phone feeling much better. Not only was Leon fine but she had completely forgotten her dream. She went into the bathroom and took a soothing shower as she got out she heard her phone ring.**

"**Hello?" Sophia answered as she towel dried her hair.**

"**Hey it's me," a muffled voice came from the other end.**

"**Oh hi daddy you still at the hospital?" she asked while she pulled on a pair of Victoria Secret sweat pants and cami. **

"**Yeah I'm not going to be home tonight we have a case, I'm sorry but I'll be home tomorrow I love you"**

"**Love you to," Sophia answered she was used to this, the late nights.**

"**Goodnight,"**

"'**night," Sophia turned the light off and got in her bed she drifted off into a confused sleep; tossing and turning as her dreams discovered secrets and mysteries that told the truth of the lives of her friends. Sophia woke up with a start. It was four in the morning, and she forgot her dreams, again. She got up and paced for a minute before getting back in bed and slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep. Somewhere in the night, a wolf howled. **

"**Sophia, come on were going to be late." Dustin claimed as he watched his best friend run around the large house gathering all of her books for school. **

"**Ok, ok I just need my physics book," she yelled as she came running down the stairs her hair flying out. Dustin rolled his eyes as he calmly followed her. **

"**Now can we leave?" He questioned. **

"**Yup here are the keys," Dustin easily caught the keys and watched as she glided out the door and into the car. Dustin got in the car and started driving to school. Sophia noted that the closer they got the tenser Dustin became. **

"**Something wrong?" Sophia asked as they pulled into the school. **

"**Nope, nothing," Dustin lied poorly as they parked and got out. Sophia realized a long time ago that Dustin would tell you what was bothering him when he was ready. **

"**Hey do me a favor today." Dustin said more then asked**

"**Yes," Sophia said even though she didn't need to as she gathered her books from the back seat and walked over to the other side of the car when Dustin was standing looking ready to kill some one. **

"**Just stay close to me today and if I ask you to do anything no matter how ridiculous it might be, please just do it," Dustin looked ready to beg if he had to. As Sophia analyzed her friend she realized he was quivering. **

"**Of course, Dustin what's wrong you're really starting to freak me out."**

"**Nothings wrong," he stated looking around and breathing in deeply like he wouldn't be able to for a while.**

"**Dustin would you please just tell me I'm pretty sure I'll be able to handle it!" Sophia exclaimed se didn't want to cause a scene, but at this point se was getting very freaked out. **

"**You know what Sophia I don't know if you would be able to handle it." Dustin replied coolly. Sophia felt as if she'd been slapped before she could reply her friend Autumn ran up to her. **

"**Did you hear?" Autumn exclaimed completely oblivious to the fight going on around her. Her red hair was extra straight and she had lip gloss on. **

"**Hear what Autumn?" Sophia asked not really caring but not wanting to get on the bad side of two of her friends in one day. **

"**There are three new kids coming, two boys and a girl there all adopted, and one of the guys is dating the girl," Autumn rushed through her explanation while glancing around the parking lot looking for the new students. **

"**And let me guess there incredibly hot!" Sophia exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. Dustin was standing there more stressed out then ever. **

"**Yes!" Autumn squealed clapping her hands together. **

"**You do realize Autumn that they said that about the last new kids that came here and they were the single most ugly people that I have ever seen in my-" Sophia stopped mid sentence for at that moment a sleek black car pulled up in the spot next to them and the three most gorgeous people stepped out of the car there flawless face seemed to shine and draw people closer to them. The whole female population seemed to turn to gawk at the two boys while the male did the same to the girl. Dustin's stiffening seemed to go completely unnoticed by Sophia, for she was completely oblivious to everything outside of the beautiful boy standing 5 feet away from her. **

"**Oh. My. Dear. Lord." Sophia stated making each word its own sentence. Autumn grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the school as the warning bell rang. They quickly parted and ran to their lockers. Throwing there books in and grabbing extra note books, they meet up outside the hall way. **

"**You were saying?" Autumn smirked as she led them into home room. They both froze as they saw who was sitting in the usually vacant seat next to Sophia. **

**a/n ok see here is the first chapter! cliffy sorry couldnt help myself kk revies i want at lest 8 please!! thankss hugs **


End file.
